trifffandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
This is where the story goes. *Disclaimer: Even though this is based on 100% fact, it may not be accurate with the memories of those alive because of Dagda's corruption. Chapter one - Princess Savy starts to understand Savy's lavish blue eyes gazed upon the dark clouds which loomed over Árheimar, the capital of her future kingdom. Her boredom would not loosen it's grip upon her. Savy sighed and closed her eyes, wishing her boredom would subside. As Savy opened her eyes she noticed something coming out of the distant clouds. She watched as something white appeared through the darkness. Savy noticed it was a bird, a dove to be exact. She stumbled as the dove swooped in through one of her bedroom's diocletian window. The dove landed on Savy's sapphire blankets which were lying next to her four poster bed. Savy started to make her way over to the bird but suddenly her door slammed open. The evil queen, Megan stormed into Savy's bedroom. "Dwen, I know you're here! Begone or face my wrath!" she yelled. "Mother, what are you talking about?!" questioned Savy "Shut your mouth! You stupid little girl!" "But... "Okay, that is it! Guards! Guards! Take her to the dungeon" A seven foot tall rugged man entered Savy's room. The man seized Savy by her extensive golden hair and dragged her down to the dungeon. He threw Savy into an old prison cell which reeked of foul odours. Savy cowered in the corner, not knowing what was going on. She waited for hours until she heard a voice calling. "Savy, are you down here?" "Yes" replied Savy, scared of what was coming. Two gremlins descended down the stairs. They began to converse in a strange language, although Savy could not speak this language she could understand it as if it were common tongue. "I can sense her powers, but can we trust her?" "We have no choice, her powers rival Dagda himself" "I don't understand, how can this girl have this much power?" "She is not only a descendant of Bel, but also Dagda!" "Oh great Triff! But that is still not enough..." "She is also a reincarnation of Manannan's daughter" "We must take her to master right away! "No! She is still under the protection of Dagda, it's too much of a risk" "Should we tell Savy about her powers?" "We should tell her something but not everything...not yet." One of Gremlins turned to Savy and talked to her in common tongue. "Savy, we need you, this land has been purged in corruption for too long" "How am I expected to change that? "Well...We will talk about that later...but it is important that you leave this castle tonight" "Why?!" "I'm not allowed to tell you...well not yet...meet us in the northern outskirts of Árheimar tonight" "No! Tell me what is going on!" "I can't! You just need to do this, please" "Well, I can't leave because I'm locked in this cell" "No problem your majesty" The Gremlin blew onto the lock for the cell door, which made the cell door turn to dust. "We must leave you now Savy" The Gremlins vanished leaving Savy to escape. Savy ran up to her bedroom, almost tripping on the top stair. Savy entered her bedroom to find it in a bigger mess than what she had left it in. Her once enchanting sapphire blankets were now ashes. Savy searched her for her talisman, which had been given to her by a mysterious stranger. She could not find her talisman anywhere in her bedroom, Savy came to the conclusion that someone must have stolen it. A teenage girl dressed in a red tight fitting low cut dress walked into Savy's bedroom. "Alex, where is my talisman?" Savy asked the teenage girl "The ivory leaf you were given at the royal ball last month?" "Yes...Have any of my other servants been in here recently?" "Maybe, I don't know, I was helping your mother do her hair, it took several hours because she couldn't decide which hairstyle she wanted" "But...ugh...nevermind, just tell me when you see the leaf" "I will. I must finish sweeping the dirt out of the gardens now" Alex left the room, leaving Savy to search through her room again. But a noise stopped her. It was a "coo coooo cooo". Savy, being the curious girl she is, tried to find this noise. She soon realised the noise was coming from on top of her bed. Savy pulled and pushed her desk until it was close enough to her bed. She climbed onto of her desk to see the dove which had flown into her bedroom. But to Savy's delight it was next to her talisman, the ivory leaf. As she picked up the talisman the bird lost the strength to stand; it fell to it's side. It then looked at Savy and closed it's eyes. Savy was filled with grief as she saw the dove die. She noticed the bird was slightly bruised, which made her sick at heart. Savy hid the talisman between her breasts, which were barely covered by the dress she was wearing. She knew the doors of the castle would be too heavily guarded for her to get out so she would have to climb out a window. She leant out of her bedroom windows and saw two guards patrolling the area. One of the guards looked up and saw her, Savy quickly ducked behind her window. As she moved, her talisman fell out from between her breasts and out the window. As Savy was hiding she noticed a a giant flash of light coming from outside. She peered out the window to find the guards gone and the talisman just lying on the ground. Savy took the white sheets which were on her bed and tied them from her window to help her climb down. After she reached the ground she went to pick up her talisman to find it gone. Savy was confused, the talisman had just been there a second ago. "Savy! I found your leaf!" yelled a voice Savy turned around to find Alex holding her talisman. She was so happy she gave Alex a hug. "Thank you so much Alex, I love your timing" "My timing, is that all?" "Oh, you know that's not all I love about you" Savy said while winking at Alex "Well I better get back to my sweeping" "Wait...I need you to do me a favour" "Depends, what is your favour?" "I need you to distract my mother so I can get out of here for awhile" "But it's almost dusk, too late for you to be out!" "I know, but it's important" "May I ask where you're going?" "I'm going to the northern outskirts of Árheimar I should be back tomorrow morning" "You should take your cloak, I will run up and get up" "Okay, but be fast" "I will" Alex ran to Savy's bedroom and got Savy's cloak. She was very fast, but still gave Savy enough time to plan how she will sneak back tomorrow. Alex handed Savy the cloak, and with that she was on her way. Alex watched as Savy hastily left, she prayed for Savy to be safe. Chapter two - Jae is the master Jae awoke to the sound of padded footsteps. He noticed two gremlins entering his bedroom. "Gremlins, do you bring good news or bad?" "Master, we bring good and bad news. Her powers were not exagerrated, but we do not think she has the...right personality." "Explain yourself" "We think she might be corrupted by Dagda" "But she might be our last hope! I must meet with her" "You can't! She is under the protection of Dagda" "I must, she is one of my kind, the Triff" "Well, there is one way which would allow you to meet with her" "Explain further" "If you were to give up your powers, Dagda would not be able to use his protection powers against you" "How can I give up my powers?" "Well, it is said in the ancient legends that one can become mortal through a ritual, but you need another Triff to be a vessl of your powers "What else does this ritual entail? "Well, you just need to say name of your Triff and the name of your vessel...we will organise the rest" "This all seems a little too easy...Is there something you're not telling me?" "Ummm...Well...If you do not get your powers back in a week you might die, or be mortal forever...depending how strong your mortal body is" "But if I die without my powers there is a high chance Dagda would corrupt my soul!" "It is a risk you will have to take, this girl is powerful, maybe even more powerful than yourself" "I doubt that, she's just a girl, no girl could be stronger than me" "Or so you think..." "You doubt your master...looks like someone needs a reminder of who is incharge" Jae started chanting some ancient words which made the Gremlin's once grey skin turn to a bright orange. The Gremlins stood still, not wanting to upset their master anymore. Suddenly the Gremlins started to feel as if they were on fire. They screamed in pain, pleading to their master to stop. But their master wouldn't stop, for he remembered the evil deeds of these Gremlins. Jae felt a tug on his leg, it was a small plant which had appeared next to him. Jae stopped chanting, releasing the Gremlins from his curse. "You came!" yelled Jae with a giant grin on his face "I suppose I did" said a mysterious figure standing in the distance "Ha...I have good news" "I know, I sensed it...what is it?" "Do you remember the Belline Princess?" "How could I forget such a pretty girl?" "You were right about her being powerful, but I met her mother...she is more evil than we thought" "When did you meet her mother?!" "A few hours ago, Dwen was scouting the castle but somehow he was caught by her. He used one of your ivory leaves to call me, but alas the queen killed him before I could get there. She was about to enter his body when I arrived, so I threw a small fire ball to melt her temporarily. She will be unmelted soon though. I gave Dwen enough power to guard the ivory leaf until Savy needs it. Dwen also sent his powers into the ivory leaf so he can protect Savy from trouble." "Ah yes, I did sense a lot of power being used at the castle...but I also sense something bad has happened the leaf" "Oh...well back to my good news, I'm going to convince Savy to join our side tonight" "Be warned; Castor and Pollux will summon a manipulaed soul with bad news for an outlaw" "Castor and Pollux, the moons? Will you be able to come with me to see her?" "I will only be able to watch from a distance, Dagda has heightened his protection over her because of how close I got during the ball" "Oh, good...By the way, I need you to borrow my powers so I can get past Dagda's protection" "But you might die without your powers!" "It's a risk I'm willing to take, Savy needs to be on our side" "Can't you send in one of your gremlins? It doesn't matter if one of them die" "I have to do this, it is my destiny" "Fine...what do you need me to do?" "The gremlins will instruct you on what to do" "Okay, well I hope this works" "Ditto" The mysterious figure, gremlins and Jae conversed for several minutes until they all understood how the ritual worked. The mysterious figure raised his hands into the skies and looked up, he would remain in this position until the ritual was over. The gremlins lit six candles in a line going from the mysterious figure to Jae. Jae then sat infront of the sixth candle, watching it's flame. One of the gremlins starting chanting. The flames from the candles changed colour for every word the gremlin chanted. The other gremlin began to speak: "State your Triff, and his origin" "Lugh, one of the six survivors from the last universe" Jae responded "State the name of your vessel" Jae then whispered the name of the mysterious figure, granting him Jae's powers. Each flame from the candles went out, starting at the one closest to Jae a ending on the one closest to the mysterious figure. The mystrious figure bowed his head at Jae, and then vanished into the shadows. Jae was slightly dizzy, not quite sure if his powers were gone. It took him a few minutes to stand up. Jae looked to the gremlins. "Gremlins, are my powers gone?" Jae asked "Let's see, catch this" The gremlins threw a bunch of ice cubes a Jae, every single ice cube hit him. Normally they would have melted before reaching him. "Goodbye powers" "Does this mean we are free from you master?" "No, this is your punishment which is eternal...remember?" "Gah! We will be free one day!" "Sure, and Dagda will rule over the Other World" Jae ran to his bedroom and stared into his mirror. He was shocked to his once dirt-blond hair was now as black as coal. Jae looked closer to see his aqua eyes had converted to a dull lifeless brown colour. Jae just stood there and stared, he keeping thinking to himself "this is not my body". No mater how many times he would think this to himself it would not bring back his old appearance. This was one of the side-effects of the ritual, but he knew he would have to live with this until Savy was on his side. Jae quickly got changed and started his journey to the northern outskirts of Árheimar where he would meet the princess for the first time. Chapter Three - The meeting A cold wind blew through the bushes, Savy's deep blue cloak whipped around just above the ground, the gold lace snagging on fallen twigs. The dark clouds which had haunted Árheimar were gone, the wide open sky was dusted brilliantly with millions of stars, none of them were anything compared to the silver moons which bathed the land in silver light. "The moons look pretty tonight" Savy announced. "They're imitating you, but they aren't very good at it" said a mysterious voice whispered from the bushes beside her. "Awwww, thank you...Who are you?!" Savy cried as she backed away from the voice and further into the shadows of the looming forest. "I am Jae, it is an honour to meet you, Princess Savhanna Belline" "Jae...Show yourself or I'll call my guards!" "They will not come, they are only loyal to your mother" "What? No, this cannot be" "But that is not the worst part" "Oh?" "They have orders to kill you if you ever find out the truth" "Why would they want to kill me if I knew the truth?" "I am afraid I cannot tell you...I can hear someone coming, I will be right back" Alex appeared amongst the trees. She just stood there, staring at Savy. "Alex, why are you here? I thought I told you to keep my mother distracted" Savy asked puzzled by Alex's staring. "I bring bad news" answered Alex. "Oh, that's the worst kind..." "Your mother has discovered you have escaped, you are now an outlaw...She told the guards to, "kill on sight, no matter what" " "Why me?!" screamed Savy Savy was unsure of Alex's alleigance, so she ran deeper and deeper into the forest, until she was so deep no one knew where was. A sinister voice starting speaking to Savy, but she couldn't tell where this voice was coming from. "Savy, it's the Triff's fault...Your mother is being manipulated by the Triff...You should destroy them so you will be free...You can have everything you want if you destroy them...Jae is one of them...It is his fault all this happened...Destroy them...Once they're gone your mother will be free from their grip...They are the poison which kill our society...Destroy them...Jae is one of them...Destroy him...Destroy Jae...Now!" Savy ventured off, following a strong energy which could only come from a Triff. She was on a hunt, a hunt for Jae. Savy knew she couldn't just kill him straight away, she needed a plan. It would have to be a cunning plan. She came across Alex and thought to herself "She will be the perfect pawn for my plans" "Sorry for running off just before, I needed a little time to come to terms with being an outlaw" Savy said to Alex "It's okay...where are you going to live now that you're an outlaw?" "Good question, do you know where I could stay for a couple of weeks?" "There's an abandoned farm to the north-east of here, you could stay there?" "The Harris Farm?" "Yeah, how'd you know the name of it?" "I read a document which mentioned it, it was one of the documents you found in the dining hall last month" "Do you remember what it said?" "Yes, it said things like "occupants have vanished", "occupants bodies were never found" and "items belonging to rebels found within the house" very weird...are you sure it's safe?" "I will stay there with you, until morning" "Can you please not leave?" "Sorry I can't, your mother might get suspicious if I'm not at the castle in the morning" "Fine, let's go to the Harris Farm" They started traveling to the farm, Savy was lagging behind because she was trying so hard to perfect her plan. The wind got stronger for each footstep they took. When they reached the farmhouse they were suprised to see the front door open. "Hello, is there anybody here?" yelled Alex There was no response so Alex asked again. And again no response. They went into the house, Savy closing the door behind them. Alex and Savy searched the house for beds to sleep in. They found a bedroom with a big bed inside, but the blood stains on the windows creepied Savy and Alex out so they kept looking. They found another bedroom, but this one had two beds in it. They closed the door. Savy noticed a key in the door and quickly used it to lock the door behind them. Alex got into the bed closest to the door, while Savy got into the one closest to the windows. They both wished eachother a good night's sleep, and with that done they closed their eyes. Alex fell asleep after a few seconds but Savy couldn't fall asleep. Savy just kept thinking about what the voice had told her and her plan. There was suddenly a scratch at the windows. Savy leapt out of her bed and screamed. Savy's screaming caused Alex to wake up. "What's wrong?" asked Alex "I heard something outside the windows, something is out there!" "Did you see something?" "No, I heard a scratch at the windows" "It could have been a tree, let's listen to hear if it happens again." "Okay..." They listened for several minutes but heard nothing. Whatever had caused the noise had left. Savy pushed her bed next to Alex's just in case whatever it was came back. Alex fell asleep again, Savy just stared at the windows waiting for the scratching noise to return. Savy then heard the frontdoor open and footsteps. Something had entered the house was now coming towards the bedroom. Savy watched as the doorknob spun around. The thing could not get in because the door was locked. Savy waited for it to go away, after an hour or so it left. Savy was too scared to even sleep, she stayed awake the whole night. Alex woke up and noticed Savy's eyes were wide open. "Savy, why didn't you go to sleep?" asked Alex "There was something here last night, it tried to come in" "Did you see something this time?" "No, but I saw the knob spin...Something was trying to get in" "Don't be silly, there was nothing there" "Fine, come with me and check" "Okay" Alex unlocked the door and opened it up. Alex fell silent at what she saw, there was muddy footprints on the ground leading to the door. But these footprints weren't human. There was also scratches on the floor. Alex now believed Savy. The two quickly ran to Árheimar, looking over their shoulders to see if anything was chasing them. When they reached the city Savy turned her cloak into a hood, so she would not be recognized. Alex went to the castle, Savy went to the markets to pass the time. Chapter four - the Árheimar Novotractus begins Sol cleansed Árheimar with his rays of glory. There were no dark clouds in the sky to stop him. The people of Árheimar were all stunned, for they had never seen Sol from inside the city, such a thing was unknown. There was only one person in Árheimar who was not shocked, for he knew why the clouds had parted. Dagda's grip on Árheimar was slipping, the land was on it's way back to purity. The person who was not stunned was Jae. He was in Árheimar with a goal, to save Savy and tell her the truth. Jae made his way to the markets, to find Savy. When he reached the markets he couldn't see Savy. Jae searched and searched but she was nowhere to be seen. Jae sighed and thought to himself "this isn't going to work, I need my powers...Actually maybe I could find something to use at the antique shop". Jae walked over to the anique shop, just west of the markets. As soon as Jae entered he saw Savy, and Savy saw him. They just stood there, staring at eachother. The shoopkeeper noticed and walked over to them. "Can I help either of you two?" asked the Shopkepper "No thanks, I'm just browsing" Savy replied "What about you sir?" the shopkeeper asked as looking suspiciously at Jae "I am browsing as well" Jae said, still staring at Savy "Okay, I will be over at the counter if any of you two need me..." the shopkeer said while making his way back to the counter "What are you doing here?" Savy asked Jae "I was looking for you, Princess, what are you doing here?" "I am looking for pretty things" "Why get something pretty when it will just feel inadequate in your pressence?" "Stranger, I have no idea why you keep trying to compliment me, be it that you want me in your bed?" "Princess, does one not compliment something one sees which is of excellent quality?" Savy paused, she knew this was Jae because he was emitting power which she sensed the night before. Savy then wondered, why had this stranger been looking for her. "Princess...?" Jae said wondering why Savy had stopped talking "Oh sorry...Why were you looking me?" "Because you are a Triff" "A Triff?! What is that?" "That is a hard question to answer, basically a Triff is I guess like a diety" "But there is only one diety, Dagda" "That is what he wants you to believe, he is a corrupt Triff, but it is best not discuss things here...the corrupt one can has ears here" "Okay, where do you suggest we go?" "There is an old fortess, in the forest to the west of here, we can talk there" "Sure, you lead the way" Jae and Savy left the antique shop, heading west to the fortess. But as the reached the western gates of Árheimar Savy yelled "Help, Guards! This man is trying to kill me". Jae turned to savy about to ask her what she was doing but by the time he turned around five guards had surrouned the two of them. "Hey, this girl looks like the princess, should we let him kill her?" said a guard "No, we better take both of them to the Castle Dungeon cells for the Queen to decide what to do" said another guard And with that said the guards seized Savy and Jae and brought them to the Castle Dungeon cells, locking them in one of the cells. "I hope you know this is all your fault." Savy told Jae "How is this my fault? You called the guards for no reason..." "You lied to me, calling me one of your kind...You Triff are nothing but trouble!" "I lied about what? My kind? They are your kind as well" "I am not one of your kind, I know your lies you must die so I can be free!" "How will me dying free you? And weren't you free before you called the guards?" "Wait, this doesn't make sense, maybe he lied to me" "You aren't making any sense, I didn't lie to you" "But maybe the voice from last night, maybe he lied to me" "You heard a voice last night?!" "Yes, after Alex came...he told me about to destroy the Triff" "That must have been Dagda...Where did you see him last night?" "I didn't see him, I only heard him, but...he sounded so true in his words" "He was manipulating you, but this doesn't make sense, you should have seen him, he always appears to those he talks to" "Maybe he felt too ugly to show himself?" "Uhhh...sure, by the way we need to find a way to escape here before the Árheimar Novotractus starts" "What is a novotractus?" "A novotractus is a time when the energies of an area become unstable, I'm suprised a mortal know of it" said the queen, entering the dungeon. "Megan..." Jae said with an evil glare "That is my name, and yours is?" "My name is J...John...John Harris" "John Harris? The same John Harris who has been missing for over a month?" "Yes...That John Harris" "Thank you for finding my daughter, but before I let you go, tell me how you know about the novotractus?" "I uhhh...read about it in a book" "You dare lie to your queen! You will be executed with Savy at dawn" "Mum, break free from the Triff's manipulation" Savy yelled to her mother "I see you have been telling my daughter the lies of Triffdom, you will pay fo..." The queen was interrupted by a sudden earthquake. The earthquake almost made Savy fall, but Jae caught her in his arms. Savy blushed and said "thanks". The queen wandered off, so she could prepare for the executions tomorrow. "Savy, I need you to get out your ivory leaf" Jae told Savy Savy reached between her breasts and got out her talisman, she was shocked to see it was no longer an ivory white but a shade of black. Savy dropped it on the ground at the sight of it. "Now it makes sense" Jae said "What's going on?" "Dagda has corrupted the talisman, that is how he spoke to you...quick, spit on it" "Ewwww, why?" "Just do it!" Savy spat on the talisman, it then started to glow. Then there was a sudden bright flash of light accompinied with a loud whistling noise. The noise and flash of light lasted for a few minutes but was heard through out Árheimar. Category:The Story